iBabysitFreddie
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam & Cat look after Freddie. Lots of Seddie moments.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam." Cat said.

"Sup Cat." Sam said.

"How are you?" Cat said.

"Good. How about you?" Sam said.

"Good." Cat said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I'll get it." Sam said as she opens the door and sees Freddie.

"Hey Sammy." Freddie said.

"Freddie what are you doing here?" Sam said.

"Sam I need you to look after Freddie for a few days." Mrs. Benson said.

"Isn't Freddie 21?" Sam said.

"Do you want my money or not?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Okay. I have to go out of town and since I don't trust Spencer to look after Freddie, I thought I leave him here with you and Cat." Mrs. Benson said.

"Oh okay." Sam said.

"Freddie I'll be back in a few days. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." Mrs. Benson said.

"I won't mom." Freddie said.

"Sam if it all goes well, I'll pay you and Cat $500." Mrs. Benson said.

"Okay Mrs. Benson." Sam said.

"Bye Freddie." Mrs. Benson said.

"Bye." Freddie said.

"Freddie, you have a weird mom." Cat said.

"You have no idea Cat." Freddie said.

Chapter 2

"Freddie how long are you staying here for?" Sam said.

"5 days." Freddie said.

"Damn really?" Sam said.

"Yep." Freddie said.

"That means we have 5 days of kissing to do." Sam said.

"Yeah we do. Wait where am I going to sleep?" Freddie said.

"In our room. I'll set a bed up next to mine for you." Sam said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

"Cat you're okay with this right?" Sam said.

"Yeah I don't mind. I am a Seddie shipper by the way." Cat said.

"Oh yeah that's our names merged together." Sam said.

"I remember at Webicon there were a lot of crazy fans who shipped me and Carly and me and you." Freddie said.

"Yeah weirdos." Sam said.

"You guys don't mind if I leave for a few hours do you?" Cat asked.

"No." Sam said.

"Where you going." Freddie said.

"Robbie's taking me out for a date." Cat said.

"Oh well have fun." Sam said.

"Where's Robbie taking you?" Freddie said.

"Bots." Cat said.

"Well have fun." Freddie said.

"Thanks. Bye." Cat said.

"Hey Sam while Cat's on her date with Robbie, wanna go to your guys bedroom and make out?" Freddie said.

"Sure." Sam said as she and Freddie head to the bedroom.

Chapter 3

"Damn Freddie you look so muscular." Sam said.

"Thanks." Freddie said.

"Did you get a tattoo of you and me?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"And your mom was okay with it." Sam said.

"Well she did freak out a little but she said I could keep it since I'm an adult." Freddie said.

"Remember the last time you got a tattoo." Sam said.

"You mean when those stupid cops crashed Carly's place and interrupted our show?" Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I remember. I hated those cops so much." Freddie said.

"We all did." Sam said.

"Hey Cat just posed a pic of her and Robbie." Freddie said.

"Wow they look good." Sam said.

"I actually do want to move here one day so we can be closer, but I don't know how my mom will feel." Freddie said.

"Aren't you in college?" Sam said.

"Yes but since I'm smart, I get to graduate early. Maybe when I graduate, I'll move in to an apartment next to you and Cat to be closer." Freddie said.

"That's a good idea." Sam said.

"Besides it's not like Carly's going to return to Italy anytime soon so I'd figure once I graduate college, I'll move here to be closer to you and Cat. Basically you." Freddie said.

"Yeah. Now give me some sugar." Sam said as she and Freddie begin to kiss.

"This feels nice." Freddie said.

"Uh huh." Sam said.

"You're a good kisser." Freddie said.

"You too baby." Sam said.

"That was good." Freddie said.

"Yeah it was." Sam said.

"I love you Sam." Freddie said.

"I love you too, Freddie." Sam said.

Chapter 4

"Hey I'm back from my date." Cat said.

"Did you have fun?" Sam said.

"Yeah, Robbie and I had fun." Cat said.

"That's good." Sam said.

"Why are you and Freddie half naked?" Cat said.

"Uhh..." Freddie said.

"Were you two making out?" Cat said.

"Maybe." Sam said.

"Sam and Freddie sitting in a tree. SEDDIE." Cat said.

"Cat." Freddie said.

"What I'm messing around wit you." Cat said.

"Did you and Robbie kiss?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Cat and Robbie sitting in a tree. CABBIE." Sam and Freddie said.

"Cabbie?" Cat said.

"Yeah that's your and Robbie's names merged together." Sam said.

"Who told you that?" Cat said.

"Jade." Sam said.

"Of course she did." Cat said.

"Well Jade has the same personality as Sam so what do you expect." Freddie said.

"True." Cat said.

"Well it's 11PM so we should get to bed. Freddie I got you all set up." Sam said.

"Night guys." Cat said.

"Night Cat." Sam said.

"Goodnight Cat. Night Sam." Freddie said.

"Night Fred baby." Sam said.

Chapter 5

(5 days later)

"My mom should be here any minute." Freddie said.

"I can't believe 5 days came by so fast." Sam said.

"Right." Cat said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I'm here to pick up Freddie." Mrs. Benson said.

"I'm right here." Freddie said.

"I know Freddie said he wants to move here when he graduates college so he can be with you." Mrs. Benson said.

"How do you know that?" Freddie said.

"I just do. If you really want to move to Los Angeles to be with Sam after you graduate, I'll be okay with it." Mrs. Benson said.

"Really?" Freddie said.

"You're going to be okay with Freddie moving here once he graduates college?" Sam said.

"Yes." Mrs. Benson said.

"Sweet." Freddie said.

"Just video chat once in awhile okay." Mrs. Benson said.

"Okay mom." Freddie said.

"Well here's the money for babysitting." Mrs. Benson said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Come on Freddie." Mrs. Benson said.

"Bye Freddie." Cat said.

"Bye Freddie." Sam said.

"Bye Cat. Bye Sam." Freddie said as he gives Sam a kiss on the lips goodbye.

"Aww." Mrs. Benson said.

Chapter 6

"How much did we get paid?" Cat said.

"She gave us $500 each." Sam said.

"Yay." Cat said.

"I'm glad once Freddie graduates college, he can move here so I can see him everyday." Sam said.

"Yeah. He can stay with us. We can arrange our closet." Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Well I'm going to go hang out with Robbie." Cat said.

"Okay. I'm going to go take a nap." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Have fun with Robbie." Sam said.

"Thanks. Have a nice nap." Cat said.

"I will." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Bye." Sam said.


End file.
